This invention relates to an actuator device for opening a sliding door.
Known are horizontally sliding doors and gates the actuation whereof is controlled through an actuator device which comprises a worm and gear drive operative to transmit the motion from an electric motor to a pinion gear in constant mesh relationship with a rack attached to the door, thus causing the latter to move accordingly.
The problems encountered with such actuator devices include the provision of a safety system capable of stopping the door closing movement should a person get caught in it, and of manual door opening features in the event of the electric motor becoming inoperative owing to failure or electric power outage.
The solutions which have been proposed to the foregoing problems have failed to be completely satisfactory on account of the structural complexity which they introduce in the device.